Study With Me
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Carlos is studying for the upcoming mid-terms, But Logan decides to teach him more important than studying. Full summary inside. CARGAN, almost Slash.


Ciaossu, My Fellow Rushers!

I just finsh my exams so, I get to write again. This is just a junk fic I made up to remove some of my excess ideas in my head. So I can focus on my long-term fiction I'm working on. I also apologize for wrong grammar and spelling.

And Of course I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Title: Study with me

Summary: Carlos is having a hard time studying for the upcoming mid-term exams; Logan decides to help him not after he found out that he was studying with Jett. This made his blood boils. Logan wants to teach Carlos more important than studying. CARGAN. Heh…Heh… SLASH and slight Rape

Rating: T

Carlos didn't see that coming. He never shouldn't stayed up all night playing video games with James and now, He's stuck at his shared room with Logan; trying to understand the borrowed lectures that he borrowed from Logan. The Latino is reading the complicated math equation that Logan can only understands.

"Man… Why does Math have to be this hard?" Carlos groaned as he bash his head on the study table.

The Hispanic's agony can be heard from the living room; Logan was carrying some soda until he heard the Carlos' agony, He rose his shoulders, pretending that he didn't hear anything and then he joined Kendall and James on the couch.

Logan gave the soda to Kendall. "Here."

"Thanks," Kendall said as he grabbed the soda, giving a quick twist and drank the soda. "By the way, where's Carlos?" The blond asked at Logan.

"Hm? He's in my room, trying to study for the upcoming mid-terms tomorrow." The smart boy answered plainly and glared at James. "And it's all your fault." He accused at the pretty boy.

"Me? How's is it my fault?" The pretty boy questioned Logan's accusation.

"It wasn't for you, Carlos shouldn't studied by now, But No…." He retorted in mocking tone. "You guys spend the eight hours playing video games." He explained the entire event.

"Psst... Whatever, man." James scoffed as he stood up from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to freshen up for my date." The pretty boy announced as he went to the bathroom.

The two boys stared at James until he went inside the bathroom.

"Yeah… A date with himself," Logan whispered at Kendall. They both chuckled at James' .

"I heard that!" He yelled from the bathroom.

The two teenagers laughed at James' metrosexualism, but sadly the humor was broken when Carlos groaned from the bedroom. Logan is starting to get annoyed, borrowing his notes was one thing, but Carlos' lack of focus to study really snaps him, He tried to help his little Carlitos without actual tutoring and he really hates tutoring Carlos, especially at Math. One time, both of them spend all night studying, but the good thing is, Carlos managed to pass the test but for Logan was bedridden and nearly flunks his exam. Logan was still angry about the last mid-terms because it nearly broke him down, the smart boy rose from the couch and stomps grumpily on the floor.

"Wait, where are you going?" The blond teenager asked Logan.

"I'm going to give Carlos a "Piece" of my mind." Logan answered in a threatening tone. Kendall flinched in fear as Logan continues to walk grumpily to their shared room with Carlos.

Kendall watched Logan walking grumpily. 'What's his problem?' The blond teenager thought to himself.

*At Carlos and Logan's room*

Carlos was still busy reviewing. His eyes were completely focused on the notes with complicated mathematical equations that Logan seems to understand easily.

_'Man, this is harder than I thought…'_ Carlos thought to himself._ 'I wanted Logan to tutor me, but I don't want him to stress out.'_ He hesitates to choose whether to study alone or have Logan tutor him and having to medievally rip their friendship apart. His eyes widened as he slaps himself and focuses back to his studies._ 'No, I have to do this. I can't always rely on Logan.'_ He reaffirms his determination as he continued scribbling sample equations and solving it. When all of a sudden…

Logan barges in with so much anger. "CARLOS…" He called out angrily.

Carlos looked at the door. "Huh? Logie? What are-?"

Logan ignored Carlo's word as he carried Carlos away from his seat, pushes him and pinned him into the wall. Carlos groaned in pain as he tries to look at Logan, but his stare was cold and unforgiving. The Latino was paralyzed in fear as he didn't notice when the smart boy rubs his lower bottom of his jeans with his knee.

"Logan, what's got in to yo-?" Carlos was interrupted when Logan slapped him in the cheek. The Latino was too shocked when he felt pain on his cheek, he touch his abused cheek as his tears began fall down.

"STOP CRYING YOU CRYBABY!" Logan barked at Carlos making him cry harder. "I'm going to teach you more important than studying. So cooperate with me or else." The smart boy threatened at the Latino which made him stop crying. Well, at least for now.

Logan leaned closer as he smelled Carlos' neck, which made him blush harder. "Logan, What are you-" he was silence when Logan gave him a smack.

"You hang out with another guy did you?" The smart boy asked as he inhaled deeper. "You hung out with Jett, did you?" Logan questions threateningly at Carlos. Thus beginning his interrogation

Carlos' eyes were widened in so much shock. How did Logan knew that he was studying with Jett? Since when did have sniffing powers? OR is it just him?

"How did you know that I was studying with Jett?" Carlos asked slowly, trying not test Logan's patience.

"I smell his favorite cologne." Logan answered as he inhaled deeper. "More like, Dangerou isn't it?"

Carlos cursed himself as he remembered a horrible memory.

_Flashback:_

_Carlos and Jett where in his apartment, sitting in the dining area studying, hoping that he would learn something from the 3__rd__ smartest student in the class. Ever since Logan doesn't wanna tutor him anymore, The Latino approached Jett instead. He maybe handsome but he's also smart. Looks, Brains and Braun, The ladies referred to it as the "Total Package". Carlos still regrets from learning from the enemy since Kendall hates him._

_Carlos was scribbling some details to his notebook. Jett stood up from his chair._

"_Hm? Where are you going?"_

_Jett look back at Carlos. "I'm just going to get some sodas." He answered briefly as he walked to the kitchen. _

_Jett rummages from his refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Dr. pepper and put it on the counter top. He reaches two glasses and poured one can in each glass. Little does Carlos know; Jett reaches from his pocket and revealing a small tablet and applying it on Carlos' drink. He grabbed the glasses and return to Carlos._

"_Hey um. Why don't we take a break?" The actor suggested. Carlos replied in a nod._

_Jett returned to his seat and gave the drug-infused soda to Carlos and his normal soda to himself._

"_Anyways, thanks for helping me out Jett." Carlos thanked as he took sip of his "cola"._

"_No problem, Carlos." Jett smiled innocently as snickered inside his thought. Carlos drank the whole soda and tasted it. He taste the soda it seemed normal to him, But he doesn't taste the substance that Jett added._

_Carlos felt dizzy as he put the glass on the table, trying not to drop it. His body weights a ton, He felt unusually aroused, his groin was getting harder. Then a few moments, his body began to give up on hims as he dropped to the floor as his vision became blurry focused on Jett. "Did you do something to my drink?" The Hispanic questions while panting for breathe._

_Jett smirked evilly as he put himself on top of Carlos. "I've been waiting for this the whole time …" He said as he leaned closer to Carlos' lips on top of his. _

_Carlos was too weak to push him away. He easily gave in to the kiss because of so much warmth inside his body. The drug did this to him. Jett really wants the taste of Carlos. The actor pulled away from as he began to strip him. _

"_Ahhh…." Carlos moaned in so much pleasure._

_*End of Flashback*_

"But we didn't do something like "that"." Carlos lied, trying to fool Logan. Unfortunately, when Logan heard the word 'That', which made him even angrier.

Logan threw Carlos in their shared bed. Carlos was surprised when Logan threw him, He hasn't been working out. He happens to be very light. Logan jumped on top of Carlos and pinned his wrist into the bed.

"Logie, why are you doing this to me?" The Latino asked in breathes.

However, Logan didn't respond. He leaned closer and licked Carlos cheek as The Latino shut his eyes tight. He didn't wanna see his best friend beating him up but something doesn't add up. Two minutes ago, Logan was harsh, unforgiving and aggressive to him and now, His gentler now. But the question is: Why?

"You know Carlitos," Logan said. "I kinda like it when you use your puppy dog eyes. Makes me wanna pin you here and…" He leaned closer to Carlos' earlobe. "And let me fuck your little ass." He whispered seductively as he nibbled at the delicate skin. Carlos chewed his bottom lip, trying not to give in to Logan's sexual hypnosis. Logan turned Carlos' face with his forefinger. "Don't be shy Carlitos, I'll deal with that bullshit tomorrow. But right now," The smart boys cups Carlos' cheek as he slowly strokes with his fingers. "Let's just focus on us, okay?" The smart boy smiled as he licks Carlos' lips and digs Carlos' lips. Thus, giving him a passionate kiss.

Carlos didn't bother when Logan began to kiss him. In fact, He has been dreaming of it ever since Logan began tutoring him since middle school. He threw his arms around Logan's shoulder, holding him, pressing him closer so their chests were touching each other. Their heartbeats are slowly getting synchronized. Carlos instantly forgot about the upcoming mid-terms.

Both boys pulled away. As they both looked at each other with passionate gaze at each other.

"But unfortunately, I'm going to teach you that are way more important than studying." Logan whispered at Carlos' ear seductively as he lick at ear lobe.

Unfortunately Carlos was paralyzed in fear, He was hoping that Logan was gonna tutor him without yelling at him, but it was the other way around. There he was getting sexually harassed by Logan Mitchell. Who happens to be his best friend. But why?

"I can't wait to fuck you sooo hard." Logan said as his eyes sparkle in so much lust while wriggling his hands.

Carlos was horrified when Logan said "fuck." ' .' He thought horrifyingly.

*The Next Day*

Kendall and James where in the living room eating their breakfast. While waiting for Logan, who was in the bathroom, to finish fixing himself up for the day. The pretty boy notice that Carlos isn't up yet

"What's wrong, James?" Kendall asked.

"Is Carlos up yet?" James answered at the same time wondering about the Hispanic. "We have mid-terms today."

"I'll go check on Carlos, you tell Logan to hurry up, okay?"

"Okay."

Kendall put discarded the cereal bowl into the sink and rushes at Carlos and Logan's shared room.

"Carlos, it's time for scho-" Kendall was petrified when he saw Carlos. Carlos was lying in the double bed with torn pajamas, It's too bad too, Those Blue with pancake, sausage and eggs PJ's where his favorite; There was duct tape covered to his mouth, his skins were filled with scratches, bruises and a profusion of red and blue spots on his neck, shoulders and hips, and papers covered all over his body. The only thing left was his black boxer shorts. Kendall jaw dropped when he sees his best friend severely rape. Kendall approached his friend.

"Carlitos, what happened?" Kendall asked with concern and worry as he removes the duct tape in his mouth.

Carlos' lips were swollen in pain."Uh… Lo-gan." He whispered weakly.

"What?"

"That…was…" Carlos weaklingly said as he fainted.

Kendall gripped on the bed sheets harder as he watches his friend's virginity was taken away from some son of a bitch whoever DARES attack his friend.

'When I found whoever did this… I'm gonna…I'm gonna.' He thought angrily. "BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" HE yelled angrily.

"Kendall, Quit yelling." James scolded as he enters the room. "The neighbor just complai- OH MY CUDA, WHAT HAPPENED TO CARLOS?!"

"I don't know, Some bitch just raped him…"

From the distant, Logan was still combing his hair as he smirked evilly in the mirror. To tell the truth Logan raped Carlos, His feeling for Carlos has been building up a lot and then wherein it over piled and done something lustfully.

_'Heh…Heh…Heh…'_ He laughed evilly from his thoughts. _'Now, to pin this whole shit to Jett. That will teach him for getting my 'Carlitos'.'_ Logan thought evilly as his evil plans to get revenge on Jett get underway.

* * *

Well, sorry about my temporary shitty fic. I was kinda bored and this popped out of nowhere. I hope with this, I can finally focus on my long term fic.

Again, I'm sorry about this. Please feel free to leave a review. Compliments and constructive criticism are accepted but flames are COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION.

Ja ne!


End file.
